


Untitled FF7 Fic #1

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up at the spur of the moment after finishing the first disk of the game. Major spoiler for those who have not reached the end of said disk.





	Untitled FF7 Fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning: This takes place just before the end of Disk 1. This could be a major spoiler for those who have not gotten that far.  
> Warning: Possible yaoi (M/M relationship)

            Cloud sat the lake’s edge watching the body slowly sinks beneath the surface. The others silently stood near him. Aeris’ murder shocked all of them. Cloud seemed to be the most affected by it. Throughout the battle with the Jenova monster, he hadn’t said a thing. Not even when he almost died.

            He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Tifa drew closer to him, but Red XIII stepped in her way. “He needs to deal with this on his own. Let’s leave him for a bit,” the flame colored lion creature said.

            “He is right. It is best we leave him alone,” said Vincent.

            “But I’m his best friend! He needs me!” Tifa said pushing the tall man out of the way.

            “Tifa! Let him deal with this in his own way will ya! Ya can comfort him later,” Barret said putting his hand on her shoulder.

            “But –“

            “You heard the big guy. Let’s go!” Yuffie said pulling Tifa with her and left the cavern.

            The others silently left after them, only Vincent remained at the cavern’s edge.

            “I’ll watch him for you Tifa,” he told the girl.

            “Thank you,” she said and returned to the other Avalanche members.

            Vincent leaned against the wall watching the still form of Cloud. His heart ached for him. He too knew the pain of losing a loved one, all too well. He remembered the pain he felt when he learned of Lucrecia’s death. “I’m so sorry… Lucrecia. I failed… again,” he whispered.

            “AERIS!!!!” cried Cloud. He sprang up and dashed into the water after Aeris’ body.

            “Cloud, don’t!” Vincent ran after the bereaved man quickly grabbing onto him. “Cloud don’t do this!”

            Cloud whirled on him, sword in hand. “Sephiroth! You’ll die for what you did!” He raised his sword ready to strike Vincent.

            “Cloud get a hold of yourself!” Vincent firmly yet shook him.

            “V-Vincent?” Cloud came out of it realizing what he was about to do. “Sorry.” He turned from him ashamed he almost killed a friend.

            “It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done. Or any of us. We arrived too late.” Vincent placed his shoulder on the younger man.

            “But if I hadn’t… If I was stronger… I’d been able to stop Jenova from killing her.” He sobbed against Vincent’s chest. “I’m no good. I couldn’t even protect her!”

            “None of us could have prevented this Cloud. Jenova got here before us. She was probably waiting to get Aeris alone while she was distracted.”

            “I never should have let her out of my sight.” Cloud continued to cry against Vincent’s chest.

            “You couldn’t have known what would happen to her. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my Lucrecia died. I felt so ashamed for not stopping her when I had the chance. I wanted to die, to disappear. That is why I went to sleep all those years.” He suddenly realized he was stroking Cloud’s hair. ‘So soft,’ he thought. ‘Like Chocobo down.’ He blushed, thankful Cloud couldn’t see.

            “But I realize now that was not the right way. Running from a problem never solves anything, Cloud. Losing someone we love is never easy, but we all have to move on. She wouldn’t want this to end like this would she?” Cloud looked up and saw a sad smile on Vincent’s face, the first he’d ever seen from him.

            “N-no,” he said quickly wiping away his tears, blushing.

            “It’s okay to cry, Cloud. No one’s going to laugh or call you weak. Aeris would want us to continue what she started here. Stopping Sephiroth is the only way all this can truly end.”

            “You’re right. I’m sorry… Aeris. I’ll get that bastard for you! I swear it!” He turned one last time toward the lake. “Farewell Aeris. I’ll understand if you don’t wait for me.” Another tear made its way down Cloud’s cheek and splashed onto the surface causing tiny ripples.

            “Let’s go now Cloud,” Vincent said gently touching his arm.

            The blond man nodded. “Vincent…” The dark-haired man turned, facing him. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome. I only did what any friend would do.” Cloud came up to the older man and hugged him, completely startling him. Several moments later, Vincent wrapped his arms around Cloud and pressed him closer, stroking his hair all the while.

            “Ahem. We’re leaving now, so’s ya better move it if ya don’t wanna get stuck here,” said Yuffie from the cavern’s entrance.

            Both men blushed, dislodging theirselves and quickly followed the young ninja back to where the group waited.

 

            The group had decided to make a short trip back to Midgar for rest and supplies, which they sorely needed after the final battle with Jenova. After hitting the local shops of Wall Market, they returned to their rooms at the local inn. The girls in one, Barret, Red XIII and Cid in another, and Vincent and Cloud in separate rooms. Despite their insistent offers, Vincent had equally insisted on having his own room. Cloud was the only one not objecting.

            Though he did feel an odd pain in his chest when Vincent returned to his room. “Lucky for him, we had more’n enough gil for four rooms,” muttered Barret, “What’s his problem anyway?”

            “Perhaps Vincent wishes to be alone right now. We were all affected by what happened at the Ancient City,” said Red.

            “Yeah, if that were my girl that happened to, I’d wanna be alone, then I’d beat the *@!~ing hell outta the guy that did it,” added Cid.

            “Shit! I ain’t saying he shouldn’t be alone, it’s just that the gil ain’t gonna last and we’d could use every last bit we’ve got. Aw hell, let’s get some rest.” The big man collapsed onto the bed.

            “Boy am I beat!” Cid promptly laid down on the bed.

            “Hmph. Humans,” muttered Red before curling up on the floor, resigning himself to the snoring of the two men.

 

            Cloud stood before the window unable to go back to sleep. He’d been tossing and turning from the nightmares plaguing him ever since they left the northern continent. He sighed looking out at the neon lights of the streets where he and Aeris had not too long ago walked in search of Tifa. He began to remember how Aeris convinced him to dress up as a girl and a small smile appeared on his face.

            A soft knock came from the door. It was almost as soft as the knock when at Gold Saucer when she’d –

            “Aeris…” he said opening the door.

            “You’re thinking of her too?” came a low, soft voice. Too soft to be any girl’s.

            “Eh? Vincent!” In the doorway, stood the tall, somber form of Vincent. He hadn’t been able to sleep and somehow sensing Cloud was the only one still awake decided to talk to him. “Um… sorry.” He let the taller man in.

            Vincent quickly glanced around the room and noticed the scattered pillows and sheets. “Are you still having the nightmares?” he asked sitting on the bed.

            “Uh yeah. It’s always the same one. Instead of Jenova, it’s me that kills her and I see myself standing there watching myself kill Aeris and laugh. Then I wake up.”

            “Do you remember what we talked about at the Ancient City?”

            “Yeah, but I just can’t help feel responsible. I was the one who asked her to show me the way back to Sector 7. I never shouldn’t have let her come with me.”

            “You said yourself once, she chose to follow you. It was here choice to face her fate not yours or anyone else’s. Cloud you must move on. It is your duty to save this planet now. Aeris would not want you to be so sad. Perhaps you will meet her again one day.”

            Cloud turned to face Vincent, staring into is deep, red eyes. “Vincent, I have a favor to ask,” he began.

            “What is it?”

            “Would you stay here with me tonight? I know you wanted your own room, but I think the nightmares won’t be so bad if someone stays with me.” He looked down at his feet ashamed he was begging anyone for any kind of help.

            “Of course, Cloud. If you want me to help keep away the nightmares, then I’ll stay.”

            “I understand, I guess I’ll… huh? You’ll stay?” The older man nodded. “Th-thank you,” he said blushing a little.

            “Get some sleep, Cloud, we have a long day ahead of us.”

            Cloud nodded and began to lie down on the bed, then stopped in mid-movement.

            “Um… Vincent… C-could you… um… hold me? At least till I’m asleep that is?” he stammered, blushing.

            Vincent stared at him in utter shock for a brief moment then blushed himself. “If that is what you need.” The blond man shyly nodded. “Very well then. Lie down Cloud.”

            He promptly obeyed and Vincent went around to the other side of the bed, but not before removing his cloak and draping it on a nearby chair. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Cloud’s hair. “Could you roll onto your side please, it’ll be easier that way.”

            Cloud blushed again and quickly rolled on his side. “Sorry,” he said sleepily.

            “It’s all right. Go to sleep Cloud,” Vincent answered gently, wrapping his arms around the younger man, drawing him close. Cloud snuggled against Vincent’s chest before falling asleep. Had he looked up, he would have seen a very red, very bright blush on Vincent’s face.

            ‘What is happening to me? Why am I acting this way?’ wondered Vincent, ‘He’s only doing this because he’s lost someone dear to him.’ Vincent bent his head down and buried his face in Cloud’s hair. ‘Like me. Forgive me, dear Lucrecia,’ he thought before falling asleep himself, his body warming and being warmed by Cloud’s own.

 

~End~


End file.
